familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cowan Mitchell (1806-1886)
__TOC__'''|left]] Genealogical Keynotes The content of this page contributed by: Margie Cowan Vita * Born: May 29 1806 in Kentucky * Married: Jun 26 1835 near Selma, Alabama * Died: May 16 1886 Gibbonsville, Lemhi Co., Idaho * Burial: Corvallis, Ravalli Co., Montana Ancestry Cowan MITCHELL was the son of John Mitchell and Roda. Spouse(s) Nellie " Ellen" D. Weir Cowan Religious Affiliation Child List # John Dillard Mitchell # Rosanna Maldonetta Mitchell # Margaret Eliza Alabama Mitchell # William Larkin Cowan Mitchell # Samuel Findley Mitchell # James Burton Mitchell # Campbell L. Mitchell # Alexander Irwin Mitchell # Sarah Ellen Mitchell Military Service * War(s): * Dates of Service: * Stationed at: * Rate / Rank(s): * Pension: Family History Alternative Interpretation Records References SIXTH DISTRICT List of voters of the sixth district of the Territory of Kansas, according to the census returns taken by William Barbee in the months of January and February, 1855. Contributed by Julie Schossow, January 13. 1997 Name Where from Mitchell, Cowan MO Kansas State Board of Agriculture First Biennial Report Bourbon County 1878 Map of Bourbon County - 1878 The first settlements in the several townships named, were as follows: # Timber Hill, 1855; # Franklin, 1856, by John Van Syckle, Samuel Stephenson and Charles Anderson;# Marion, 1855, Cowan, Mitchell and others; Newspaper clipping from Tribune in Uniontown Kansas 1978 by Nell Dikeman tribune staff writer: Titles " Happenings of other years" "100 years ago 1878" " The first settlement in Marion Township was made in the spring of 1855 by Cowan Mitchell and others soon followed. The first school house was erected in 1858 by Rutherford Tennyson McCarty. Clem Buckman and David Rallston. James Guthrie and Miss Fly were the first parties married. Mary J. Welles was the first child born in the township. William Holt established the first store. A post office was first established at Turkey Creek in 1858 with William Holt as postmaster. Marion township has the town of Uniontown located very near the center of the township. This town company was organized and the site located on St. Patrick's Day March 17th, 1865 and in one of the most beautiful locations for a country village there is in Southern Kansas. The Uniontown town company consisted of Aleph Goff,as president, W.W. Wright, Treasurer, and B.F. Gumm secretary and 17 others." Bourbon County’s Uniontown Telephone was a weekly newspaper, printed on Thursdays. Aug 5, 1886, pg 1, col 4 Death: News reached this city last week that Mr. Cowan Mitchell, one of Bourbon County’s earliest settlers, was dead. He has been living with his oldest daughter in Montana. Mr. Mitchell has been confined to his bed for thirty-five years prior to his death. From those who knew him, we learn that he was always esteemed as one of Bourbon County’s best citizens during his residence here. KANSAS PIONEERS LIST Sorted by Pioneer Name Beginning with M PIONEER NAME SPOUSE NAME BYEAR SYEAR Townand/orTwp Co CONTACT MITCHELL, Cowen COWAN, Ellen 1806 1856 Fort Scott BB RCLB05A MITCHELL, Alexander E. 1850 1856 Fort Scott BB RCLB05A MITCHELL, Campbell L. 1848 1856 Fort Scott BB RCLB05A MITCHELL, James B. 1847 1856 Fort Scott BB RCLB05A MITCHELL, John D. 1837 1856 Fort Scott BB RCLB05A MITCHELL, Margaret A. 1841 1856 Fort Scott BB RCLB05A MITCHELL, Rosanna M. 1839 1856 Fort Scott BB RCLB05A MITCHELL, Samuel F. 1843 1856 Fort Scott BB RCLB05A MITCHELL, Sarah E. 1852 1856 Fort Scott BB RCLB05A MITCHELL, Wm L. Cowan 1842 1856 Fort Scott BB RCLB05A Research Needs Please help other researchers by posting your tombstone photos at findagrave.com Page Needs Links * Wigton Walkers * Walker Home * Virgina County Boundary Changes * Smoky Mountain Photos * Finley & Gillespie Research Contributors Cowantex Category:Non-SMW people articles category:Wigton Walker